


Traditional wedding be damned

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jealous!Levi, M/M, but it won't happen, to Mikasa and Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the person you have fallen for is supposed to marry someone else? Easy, destroy the marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional wedding be damned

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad.  
> I'm sorry for writing this. Avoiding writing the other fic like a boss.  
> I hope you enjoy this.

Fuck this, why the hell do I have a crush on someone who is going to marry someone else? Why me? Shit, fuck. I cursed my luck at falling in love. Of all the people it could have been, it had to be Eren fucking Yeager! Why the fuck am I even learning this piece of information now?! If I had known it before I wouldn’t have let it happen! Actually, they say love knows no bounds, so probably I was doomed the moment I met him. Fuck you all!

That girl named Mikasa, who is my cousin as well, is going to be married to that stupid little shit, I have come to adore. I want to be in her shoes right now. Whenever I see them together I always feel jealous. Why can’t that be me. Sure we are hanging out as well, more often than he and Mikasa are. But fuck, would that be a lie when I feel angry at the fact that she can hold his hand and I can’t. He even kisses her cheeks sometimes.

Fuck. I walked back and forth from my room to another while cleaning like a maniac. This is how I try to drown all my anger since I’m pretty sure that I would attack anyone right now and just strangle them. What do I do? I have tried to let go of him, but I fail every time since that brat constantly reminds me why I love him. I gave up on giving up at this point. Then an idea struck me. Maybe I could do that.

The families couldn’t possibly get mad of what I’m about to do since they would still get their families bounded to each other. I’m an Ackerman as well so it shouldn’t be that bad. Would Eren hate me for that? Probably not since I’ve got a feeling that he also likes me. He also complains about Mikasa a lot since she always is so overprotective. Eren also said that she is more like a sister that he never had to him.

I should have a fucking chance, right?

Okay, they are about to get married in a week. Time to make the plan come true.

~***~

“Eren!”

“Yeah!” I heard him shout from another room.

“Can you come over here?!”

“Okay!”

I heard footsteps coming towards me.

“What is it?” he asked and eyed the package I had in my arms.

“You got a delivery and have to sign it.” I said in a monotone voice.

“But I don’t remember any of us ever ordering something.” he said and scratched his head a little.

“Well I have, now sign it.”

“Levi! Why the hell did you do that?”

“I wanted to know if those fuckars there would notice, apperantly they didn’t, now sign it.” I held a pen and the paper that needed to be signed to him. Eren sighed them from me and scribbled his signature onto it.

“Why didn’t you ask my dad to do that?”

“I still need his as well.”

Eren stared at me in confusion. “Why?”

“Because it says so.” I answered and walked past him to go and take Grishas.

“Eh?” I heard Eren make a sound just before I got out of the range of hearing.

Good, Eren didn’t even read the contest of what he’s agreeing to. Just like I predicted, Eren is still a lazy little shit. I knocked on his father's door and asked for permission to enter.

“Come in” I heard Grisha say. As I entered I saw him search for something. I didn’t question why since it was quite obvious to me. He didn’t wear his glasses so he must be looking for them. Too bad that he’ll never find them since their in my pocket.

“I need you to sign this.”

“What is that?”

“A package just got delivered here.”

“Oh, but nobody ordered anything.”

I rolled my eyes and responded with the same answer that I gave to Eren.

“Have you seen my glasses anywhere?” he asked while doing the same thing as Eren did, moments ago.

“No.” I replied and took the pen and paper back as soon as he was done. “but I’m sure that you’ll find them eventually.” I added just before I walked out of the room and met up with Eren still standing there.

“So what is in there?” he asked.

“None of your business.”

“It is my business when it got delivered to my house.”

“It’s fucking private brat.”

“What if you weren’t here the moment it got here?” he countered.

“Then you would have gotten to know a side of me that you never wanted to see.” I replied.

“Now I’m more curious.”

“Too fucking bad.”

~***~

As me and Eren were comfortably sitting on the couch and watching football, I thought it was a good idea to ask him that one question I needed to be answered, just so that I could make this all happen.

“Want to have a party just before you get married?”

“Sure, but wasn’t that supposed to happen anyway, you know Mans night?”

“Yeah, but not that. Just a normal party, where we all get drunk and shit. With your family as well.”

“That’s quite a big party.”

“So, do you want or not?”

“Okay. When is it going to be?”

“Tomorrow.” I answered.

“But, isn’t that a bit too early. I mean, nobody knows about it.”

“Don’t worry, I already got everything arranged.”

“Why are you telling me this only now?”

“Because I forgot to ask you.”

“Levi! How can you forget these kinds of things.”

I shrugged in response. “It happens.”

I heard a sigh coming from his delicate lips. I wanted to kiss them so bad, but resisted the urge to do so. Fuck you for making me have all these feelings for you. Oh and fuck my feelings that make me act like this.

~***~

“Are you ready to party?” asked Jean to set the mood.

Everyone screamed in unison a ‘yeah’.

“Then let’s get started!” he shouted to them all. Another set of loud “Yeahs” were coming from the crowed. There were people I have never met participating in this party. Yeah fuck that shit. I told them to bring some friends over if they wanted. Never in my fucking life did I expect so many dicks and tits to come. Good thing this isn’t happening in my house or else there would be some hell to pay.

I let the party go on for a while. Letting them all become so fucking drunk that they would agree with every shit that would be thrown to them.

I saw his mom and dad try to keep up with the youth, but at the same time keeping their manners up. It would be fucking hilarious to watch later on the video tape that I’m letting Hanji take.

I took the microphone from Jean. Why the fuck do we have that? Nevermind.

“Let’s make a fake marriage between me and Eren!” I shouted to them all.

And I wasn’t disappointed their response, they were all saying either ‘yes’ , ‘yeah’ or ‘fuck yeah’.

Hell even Erens parents agreed to this shit.

I threw the dress that came as a delivery to Erens house earlier at him and told him to put it on. He hastily nodded and went to chance. I smirked at how smooth everything is going. I instructed them on where and how they should be positioned. Made Erens father to take him to the alter. Marco was the ‘priest’ who was going to put us together. I had already prepared the rings and gave them to Erwin, who was to hand them over to me and Eren when the time was right.

The best part was that Mikasa was missing from this party since she had to work. Such a shame, I thought to myself. She won’t be able to witness my and Erens wedding live. I guess she has to watch it from the video tape.

I stood there with Marco waiting for Eren to appear in the dress that I bought for him. Unfortunately there wasn’t the perfect wedding song that is played when people marry. I didn’t care about that and continued on staring a head. I finally saw the door open and reveal Eren  and his dad. They slowly walked to me as if to make the scenery a little more real. My heart was pounding fast at the realisation, that this was no joke. I was really going to marry Eren. At least for me it was no ‘fake marriage’.

I smiled at Eren and he grinned back at me.

I took his hand and nodded at Grisha. He did the same back to me.

Marco started to come up with some random text that might suit to say. He finally asked me “Levi, do you take, Eren yeager as you future husband?”

“Yes.” was the obvious answer.

“Eren, do you take, Levi Ackerman as your future husband.”

“Yes.” he said and teared up.

“You may put on your rings.”

I reached out to take that on ring that was meant to be on Eren and slipped it onto his finger. Eren did the same in return.

“You may kiss the uhm...ugh...the bride-husband.”

I leaned in and so did Eren. I felt soft lips meet mine. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach when Eren didn’t pull away the moment our lips touched. He moved them against mine and who was I to refuse this opportunity. I heard everyone shout in joy and then start with a mantra telling us to use tongue. I bit his lower lip. He gasped and as soon as I could, I pushed my tongue in and started to taste every inch of his mouth. I felt him moan into the kiss which only encouraged me to make the kiss last. Eren tried to say my name while we were battling for dominance. Eren tasted of alcohol which brought me back to my senses that he wasn’t quite himself. I want him to kiss me like this when he really wants it. I pulled away only to peck his abused lips again.

Erens eyes were half lidded filled with lust. It took every fiber of my strength not to take him right here and then.

I pulled away on took his hand to raise it into the air. Loud cheerings were hearable in the room as if we exited. I turned to Eren when I heard him try to say something.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” I asked him softly and started to caress his cheek.

“I...I..um...l-love..you Levi.” he confessed and started to blush furiously. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you this earlier.” he hiccuped and continued “I just thought since I’m going to get married, it wouldn’t be such a great idea.” small tears started to flow down his cheeks. “I’m sorry...I made this really awkward didn’t I?”

“No. Of course you didn’t. I love you too, Eren.”

He stared at me wide eyed.“I thought you liked someones else since every time I asked if you liked someone, you would speak so sweetly of that person. Then I thought, it couldn’t possibly me, but I liked to think that it was.” he sniffed “I’m so happy, but also sad. This isn’t even a really marriage.”

“It’s okay.” I said trying to comfort him as good as I can. I won’t confirm the fact that this was a real one. I knew that it would be pointless since he’ll forget it the moment he woke up again. Better leave that as a surprise.

I pulled him into a hug.

“Let’s go to sleep now.”

“Okay.” I heard him answer, into my shirt.

~***~

I would have slept longer if there wasn’t someone shouting questions to everyone.

“What the hell happened here?” then she turned to Eren the moment she saw him “Eren, why are you wearing a dress?”

“Huh?” He looked down and back up “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“Exactly what I said. I have no idea.”

“Does anybody here remember?”

I raised my hand and said “We had a party. Then me and Eren married.”

“What?!”

“Everyone here agreed, it’s even recorded.”

“Show me.”

Hanji sprinted with her camera to us and showed us what happened while we were all having fun without her.

“This isn’t a real one.”

“No, it is.” I corrected her and let a smirk grace my lips.

“WHat the hell do you mean by that?”

“That it’s official.” I fished out a piece of paper and showed it to her.

“When did you get the signatures of Eren and Grisha? It wasn’t on the video.”

“The time when they signed a ‘package delivery’. By the way it wasn’t a real delivery to your house. It was to mine. In reality they signed this”

She was beyond pissed right now. From the corner of my eye I could see that Erens face was red as a tomato.

Grisha interfered before I could make a snarky comment to her and said “Well, it’s not like we can do anything now. I have a feeling that Levi isn’t going to let Eren go, am I right?”

“Exactly.”

He sighed and said “Well, it doesn’t matter which one of the Ackermans marries my son.In the end our familys are still bound to each other.”

“You can have our son, but as long as you make him happy. Understand?” said Carla.

I nodded “Of course, that was my plan in the first place.”

“Eren, do you love Levi as well.” asked Carla, concerned that maybe Eren was against all this and rather wanted to marry Mikasa.

He looked at me and then finally said “Yes mom. I loved him for a long time, but was scared to say anything.”

“Then it’s settled. But let’s hold a proper wedding where we all aren’t beyond drunk and there won’t be any strangers there. Okay?” asked Carla.

We nodded in agreement. Why the fuck wouldn’t we? That wedding what we had wasn’t anything like the one we actually wanted.

\--THE END--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this to the end! <3  
> I'm so sorry for the mistakes that I made!


End file.
